Heroes Coalition - Marcus Vs The Elements OneShot!
by XP4Universe
Summary: When a certain douchebag accidentally got sent in the Warrior Universe while meeting a certain Summoner and an Element. Marcus must protect them from two more Elements who wants to kidnap the former and kill the latter. Elements? Meet the Douchebag! Hope you survive!


Sometimes I wonder to myself... why life is a bitch?

Not only that I find out that I had three girls as roommates, with two of them which I swear stares in my sleep, I got dragged into another trouble without warning! Earlier, I was just having a talk with my fellow leader, Adam Rey, the handsome fucker from the Rising Stars, after parting ways with him, I stumbled upon a stray portal that took me out to who knows where!

By the way, a stray portal are strange phenomenons that tears through the fabric of space and time, often appearing out of nowhere like an RKO, dragging it's unwitting victims to another place or world... which ever you prefer. So, if you see a stray portal, which is pink by the way, stay far away from it.

Or else, you'll end up just like this Douchebag narrating this story.

Now this brings me to my current situation, after getting dragged by a stray portal, I landed somewhere which I presume to be the Warrior Universe, Chad and Nyaruto's universe mind you, I have been walking around aimlessly in a forest which looks like it suffered from war, which it was.

Fortunately, I had my portal device so I can go back to the Coalition right this instant, but as I look around... fuck it! I'm taking a look around this place, it's not everyday that you get to visit a feudal warzone.

As I walk around the desolated forest, I was singing at the same time, "~Baby! Baby! Baby! Oh~" I sang. Yeah, I know my singing voice is horrible but pardon me for having the urge to sing a Justin Beiber song, which by the way, I'm not fan of.

Apparently, my singing caught the attention of two individuals.

"Stop right there!" a voice halted my tracks and horrible singing, I turn around and saw two individuals, two girls to be exact, my eyes widen in amazement but I kept my cool, "Who are you and state yourself?" the first girl demanded.

If you're wondering who I'm seeing right now, I'll tell you, it's none another than the Avatar Korra, a member of the Shining Hope Squad and the girl right next to her is someone I recognized from the DOA tournament, Kasumi, I believe.

 **Avatar and Shining Hope Squad Member**

 **Korra**

Korra had a brown skin tone, brown hair tied in high ponytail with two locks dangling on each side of her head and had crystal blue eyes. She wears a blue sleeveless turtleneck top, a brown furred cape around her waist, blue baggy pants and brown boots.

 **Kunoichi of Destiny**

 **Kasumi**

Kasumi is a slender, physically fit and petite young woman with a long copper brown hair and had Amber eyes. She wears a blue & white, puff sleeved tunic with swans on the skirt and a sash that hold her sword, thigh-high tabi, sandals with shinguards, handguards with metal wrist bands and a choker.

Is it me or I just totally described their appearance. Wait a minute! If Korra is here, then that means Boss Hope is nearby, I would love to meet him but I'll save that for another time.

"Oi! Stop giving us that look you freak!" Korra shouted.

Looks like I'm not the only one who realized that I was staring at them, "Eh... what should I say at times like this?" I asked dumbly. I'm serious, I have no idea what to say in this situation.

Korra gave me a frustrated look, "What? Look, I ask you a question! Who are you and what are you doing here!?" she asked once more.

I guess I look suspicious to them, aside from wearing an attire completely out of place in a feudal warzone what's so suspicious with a guy like me, oh wait... I had dead fish eyes... figures, "Eh... just some random by stranger looking a place to take a piss." I replied bluntly.

Both Korra and Kasumi grimaced from my statement, "Woah! Do you had to say that in front of us!?" she said angrily.

"Don't diss people who piss! Don't you know how much glorious sensation for every people to take a piss! Pissing is in the nature of people sweetie! If you wanna take a piss then go piss! You'll be thanking me later for that." I replied with a smug look. Don't you just love it when you say random words to anyone, Ed does.

Korra and Kasumi could only look at me like I've grown another head, "You're... a lot weirder than I thought..." the former said. Well, you called me a freak, a freaks are weird right?, "Anyway, judging by your clothes I can definitely tell that you're not from this world." she pointed out. Of course, I'm not from this world, do people in warring states era wears a t-shirt with a flash symbol.

"Setsuna must have summon him." Kasumi said. Setsuna? Who's the douche your talking about?

"I suggest that you come with us, my team and I currently working alongside with an army right now, walking around here aimlessly is dangerous you know." Korra offered. Meeting Boss Hope? Hmm... tempting but I rather stay obscure for whatever is going on in this place.

"Eh... I had to decline your offer, you said army right? Means that you're currently at war. And I'm done with wars for now." I replied. Seriously, I just finished participating in a war back in Jump City, I don't need another for God's sake, "Anyway... I should get going, I think you girls had better things to do than waste you're time chatting with this guy." I said turning around as I walk away.

"Hey! I told you it's dangerous to go around aimlessly!" Korra shouted.

I wave a hand back to them, "I'll be fine! This Douchebag is tougher than it looks! Hahaha!" I replied with a hearty laugh.

As I walk away, I overheard their talk, "What a weird guy." Korra stated.

"But what does he mean by "I'm done with wars for now."?" Kasumi asked.

"I had no idea." Korra replied. Ever heard of the war occurred in Jump City?

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, I found myself standing in a large grassy fields, which is mostly the settings of many feudal type warzone.

"I better get outta here before I get involve with something I'll regret." I muttered. But before I could make a make a move, I heard an explosion from the distance, I look at the source of the explosion with squinted eyes and saw two persons running... and one of them looks oddly familiar.

Upon closer look, I realized that the familiar person is none other than the Summoner.

"Would you look at that! The girl I kissed is here." I exclaimed with a wide grin. Seriously, I kissed this girl, and let me tell you one thing, her lips were sooooo soft.

The Summoner then spotted me, "Ah! Marcus the Kane!" she hissed with a tint of blush on her face.

"You know him?" the person running with her asked.

 **Elements**

 **Bug**

Bug is a girl with compound eyes, four arms and had bug wings.

"Yes... he's... an enemy of mine..." Summoner replied with hesitation.

"You hesitated." Bug said.

"Am not!"

I quickly run up to her, "Hey there sweetheart! Been a while!" I greeted with a cheeky grin. If you're wondering, yeah, I'm teasing her.

"Shut up! And don't talk to me like we're close! I still haven't forgot all of the times that you and your pesky ragtag of misfits foiled my plans! And that time that you... that you..." Summoner said but couldn't say the next one.

"The time that kissed you." I said with a smirk.

"K-Kiss!?" Bug gasped in surprise.

The Summoner's face had completely gone red, "That's right! Because of that kiss, I couldn't concentrate on work! I couldn't get rid of that horrid act you did from my mind!" she shouted.

"Eh... come on! The kiss wasn't that bad! Admit it, you enjoy it!" I said with a grin. You know I did.

The Summoner gritted her teeth before shyly looking away, "Ngh... I... I did enjoyed it... a bit..." she said with a blush.

Did I hear that right?

Then it's my turn to blush, who knew the Summoner could be this cute, I quickly looked away while placing a hand on my face, "S... sorry..." I replied. I'm beginning to regret teasing this girl, she's so pure despite wearing black.

"What are you embarrassed about!?" the Summoner retorted.

I quickly shook my head, "By the way, what the hell are you guys running from?" I asked.

Then we heard another explosion from the distance, we see two persons approaching us... correction, they had their eyes set on this two.

"Them." Summoner replied pointing her finger at the two.

The first one was a large bodied man and the second was a beautiful woman. An odd duo if you ask me.

"Rock and Poison! They managed to catch up with us!" Bug said gritting her teeth.

"Why are they after you?" I asked. I gotta feeling that there's some sort of ulterior motive for this.

"Rock and Poison along with me are part of the Elements working for Dragon. We were task to kidnap Summoner and use her to create more Emotionless, but after hearing Dragon's plan of mass extinction so I betrayed them, this two has been after our tails ever since." Bug explained.

"Elements!" I gasped in surprise, "This is first time I see an Element this up close!" I said in awe, "I see the situation. So this guys want Summoner huh." I mused. Despite the smile on my face, I'm feeling irk right now.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Bug asked.

What I'm gonna about it? The answer is simple. I quickly stood in front of Summoner, "I'll protect her, of course!" I declared with a grin. Wooh! I'm so cool!

"Huh? Are you out of your mind, which you are, why are protecting me? We're enemies remember!?" the Summoner pointed it out, "I don't need your help!" she exclaimed. Man! She talks like XY Girl, are they related or something.

I turn to her with a grin, "I'm going to protect of you, whether you like it or not, this guys are trying to use you for their selfish gains! Besides... if I let you get captured by this jokes, you loose your chance of becoming a trusted knights for the Dark Forces." I claimed.

The moment I said that, Summoner's eyes widen upon realizing her goals, I could see her cheeks turning red. You maybe wondering why I'm protecting my enemy, well, that's because it's the right thing to do! Just because you're on the good side, that doesn't mean you can't protect those from the bad side. I'm beyond good and evil, I can't comprehend between the right or wrong, I just do what I consider the right thing to do, and I know that protecting Summoner from Dragon's clutches, is the right thing to do.

I stood forward while pulling out my trusty baseball bat, "It's clobbering time!" I declared before sprinting forward. I'm no CM Punk, by the way.

 **(Play Heart of Fire by Black Veil Brides)**

 **Elements**

 **Rock and Poison**

The Elements watches as I charges forward at them, with the female of the duo smiling viciously, "What a fool attacking us head on. Rock crush him!" Poison ordered.

"Rock do that!" Rock replied growing twice larger as he charges at me, he quickly swung his large rocky arms but I simply swatted his strike away by my bat much to his shock, "What?" he gasped in shock.

I took my chance while he's in shock, I quickly seeing my baseball down on his head, really violently I must say, before I follow it by another one and another and another, I continued to strike him in every angle not letting him to fight back, I was about to hit on the sides until he suddenly grew smaller dodging my attack.

"Haha! You missed!" Rock mocked.

I blink while looking at his pint size form, "HEY KICK!" I yelled before punting him which sends him skidding to the ground.

"Rock! What are you doing? I told you to crush him!" Poison shouted.

Rock slowly got up, "I'm trying Poison! But this guy is just different!" he said back.

"I don't care just finished him!" Poison yelled.

Rock complied by charging forward rolling himself into a ball before rolling his way towards me, I stood still on the ground, I began tapping my left foot, the moment he got close is when I swung my left leg, "Gasoline... KICKU!" I roared as kicked the rolling ball so strong that it exploded, this sends Rock flying back before crashing to the ground.

"Rock!" Poison calls out before glaring at me, "Fine! I'll deal with you with myself!" she declared.

"Come on! Come and get me!" I mocked.

Poison charges towards me and began to throw a series of punches and kicks which moi gracefully dodges, "Just to let you know! My body is coated with toxins that can kill million of people once they made contact with my body!" she said throwing another kick.

"Thank for the info! Good thing that my bat..." I said before smashing my weapon on her jaw sending flying upwards, "... is poison proof!" I said before making a big jump high above her as I ignites my fist with green, yellow and orange light, "Gasoline... 75%... BLASTO!" I roared before swinging my gasoline coated fist directly to her face which caused a much more bigger explosion as she was sent down crashing on top of her comrade. Meanwhile, I landed safely on the ground, "Never mess with a _Blessed._ " I said with a smirk.

 _"Blessed?"_ Bug repeated.

"It's what they are called." the Summoner answered, "From what I heard, the _Blessed_ got their powers from the Gods themselves, it is been rumored that _Blessed_ had the capabilities to take down even Gods. Looking at this guy now, I find that rumor to be true." she explained before looking at Bug, "No offense but this guys might be too much for you Elements to handle." she added.

Bug could only stare at me, whatever she's thinking, I have no idea.

Meanwhile, I looked down at his fallen foes only to see something odd, "Uhh... is it me or this two are regenerating?" I asked jabbing my thumb on the two Elements.

"We Elements had the ability to regenerate due to our crystals but instantaneous." Bug replied.

"I see..." I said before grabbing the crystals from their bodies, I had to use my baseball bat to get Poison's, "So I guess this crystals are you're weakness and probably your life force." I said, "I want to crush it." I exclaimed with an evil smile, despite my back turn, I could totally tell that Bug feels unnerved from what I just said, "But... I had a better idea of getting rid of them, so they'll live for another day." I said with a jolly smile.

"And what is that?" the Summoner asked.

I quickly pull out my Portal Device and began to type something before pressing the red button, suddenly a large blue portal heading towards who knows where appeared, at the same time, the still regenerating Elements gain consciousness and noticed that their crystals we're gone and saw that it's in my grasp.

"You! What are you doing to our crystals!?" Poison demanded with panic clearly written on her face.

"Ah! Good timing! You see... I was tempted to end you're life once and for all by crushing this crystals, however, I'm saving my first kill for another time so you'll live for today, but, I don't want the two of you to keep on hounding on my dear Summoner and her friend, so I thought of another way to get rid of you." I said before throwing the crystals, much to their horror, inside their portal, "Go on! Go get it, I may have refrain from crushing your crystals but whatever behind this portal might. And oh! Before you go, if you manage to survive tell Dragon boy, dragon breath or whatever drag he is wearing, that never, EVER, come near or lay a hand on Summoner, she is MINE, and if he try, I swear, I SWEAR, I'll tear him to pieces, I'll skin him alive and turn his skin into a rug! So scram!" I shouted while giving the most coldest glare I could give to them.

Poison gritted her teeth in anger before jumping in the portal, Rock was about to follow but he turns to me first, "You! Got a name?" he asked.

"Just call me the Douchebag." I replied with an uncaring look.

"Douchebag! We'll get back at you!" Rock threatened before jumping into the portal which quickly vanished.

"Where does that portal go?" Bug asked.

"Planet 99999... aka the zombie planet. Let's see if they can escape that place." I replied before turning to Summoner, "Welp! That's that! I bet they won't be bothering you until this whole Dragon fiasco is over." I claimed.

The Summoner huffed, "I never asked for your help! But... even though we're enemies, you understand my goals better than my ungrateful allies. So, thank you." she said looking away with a tint of red in her cheeks.

I could only smile in response, "No prob! So... since those two are out of your tails, what are the two of you gonna do now?" I asked.

The Summoner puff her chest, "Simple! Once this whole Dragon fiasco is over, I'm taking over the Dark Cruiser and used Flux's list of unused plans and plenty of DNA sample to create a new Emotionless!" she exclaimed.

"Seems nice! I'll look forward for that! Guess we're enemies once more the next time we meet." I said with a grin.

"You we're always a thorn in my plans." the Summoner hissed before smirking, "But where's the fun without you guys around." she said as she began to walk away, "Let's go Bug! See you around, Gasoline boy!" she said.

Bug then turns to me, "It was a pleasure meeting you." she said before following the Summoner.

"Likewise!" I replied before taking a deep breath, "Okay! I guess it's time for me to head back home, everybody must be worried sick about me." I said before opening a portal, "I had fun! Haha! But I'm not doing this again ever, EVER! Going solo is not my style!" I said before entering the portal which quickly vanished.

Unknown to my knowledge, Korra and Kasumi who followed me, witnessed everything behind the trees.

"Just who the heck is that guy!? He manage to take on those Elements!" Korra stated in shock.

"What is a _Blessed_?" Kasumi asked.

"I had no idea, that's the first time I heard that. We better tell the rest about this." Korra said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
